Oh Uisanim, Saranghae
by Oh Maknae
Summary: [HIATUS] Mereka bertemu ditempat yang tak seharusnya, di sebuah rumah sakit jiwa. Luhan depresi karena di tuduh membunuh orang tuanya juga di anggap sebagai pembawa sial. Sehun dokter dingin dan pintar yang bisa membaca gerakan dan mata Luhan dengan sangat tepat. HunHan/Yaoi/BL
1. Chapter 1

Udara dingin memenuhi pori-pori setiap kali ia menarik napas dengan pelan dan tenang. Entah berapa lama ia dulu harus terjebak di dalam bangunan besar dengan penjagaan ketat di setiap sudut.

Tapi tidak sekarang setelah ia bebas.

Mata sebening rusa itu menatap jalan dan bangunan gedung di depan. Tidak ada yang berubah memang karena ia hanya di tahan beberapa minggu di dalam sana. di anggap gila dan juga seorang pembunuh.

Juga anak pembawa sial.

Dada itu berdenyut sakit mengingat kata-kata yang di tuduhkan orang-orang padanya. Mengatakan jika ia pembawa sial dalam keluarga.

Semua percaya jika kematian ibu dan ayah mereka dirinya sebagai penyebab. Seorang yang memiliki kelainan seksual pembawa aib dan juga pembawa sial. Bahkan ia merasa lebih rendah dari pada sampah.

Penyebab mengapa ia menjadi sosok pendiam, tertutup, tidak mau bicara dengan orang lain dan selalu duduk meringkuk di sudut kamar dalam kegelapan.

"Memikirkan apa hm?" suara khas itu memecah lamunan. Kecupan singkat di pipi kanan ia dapatkan dari sosok lebih tinggi. Ia membalas dengan senyum tipis.

"Kenapa kau bisa percaya dan mau menolongku Sehun?" yang di panggil Sehun membuka pintu penumpang mobil sport hitam yang sering ia pakai bepergian.

Sehun menutup pintu setelah sosok lelaki yang lebih mungil duduk nyaman di dalam mobil. Ia duduk di kursi pengemudi. Membantu si mungil memasang _seat belt_. Tatapan mereka bertemu saling menyelami perasaan masing-masing. Pertanyaan sama selalu ia dapat akhir-akhir ini dari sosok di samping nya tanpa bosan dan ia juga selalu menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama.

"Karena aku percaya jika diri mu Luhan-" Sehun mengecup kening Luhan lama. Mencoba menyalurkan semua kasih syang yang ia rasakan pada sosok rapuh dan lemah tersebut. "-merupakan sosok malaikat rapuh yang wajib ku lindungi. Dirimu seseorang yang spesial bukan pembawa sial seperti di katakan oleh orang-orang sirik di luar sana." ucap Sehun tanpa keraguan sama sekali.

Luhan tidak menemukan secuil kebohongan dari sorot mata tajam Sehun. Air mata menggenang mulai mengaburkan pandangan Luhan. Segera ia memeluk Sehun erat menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher tunangan tampannya sembari menghirup aroma maskulin menyenangkan dari sana.

"Aku sangat beruntung memiliki diri mu Sehun. Aku mencintaimu." Sehun balas memeluk Luhan.

Telapak tangan Sehun mengelus punggung Luhan berusaha menenangkan si mungil. "Sstt... diriku yang beruntung bisa mendapatkan hati seorang malaikat seperti mu." Ia melepas pelukan mereka untuk memberi si mungil kecupan-kecupan hangat penuh cinta di wajah Luhan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu tunanganku." Mereka tertawa bersama dengan melajunya mobil tersebut ke jalan. Jalan menuju kebebasan Luhan dari tempat terkutuk yang mempertemukan mereka.

Juga awal kebahagiaan mereka bersama di temani bumbu manis khas cinta.

.

.

.

 **Tittle: Oh Uisanim, Saranghae**

 **Author: Oh Maknae**

 **Rate: M**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama, Family**

 **Lenght: Chaptered**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story**

 **Warning: Bromance, Yaoi, Mature Content, Typo, DLDR**

.

.

.

Plak!

Pipi Luhan memerah. Tamparan kuat yang ia terima dari baba nya sungguh mengejutkan semua orang. Pemuda itu baru saja pulang dari kampus dan mendapat tamparan keras tanpa tahu apa penyebab nya.

"Baba... kenapa-"

"Kau menjijikan Luhan! Kau benar-benar aib bagi keluarga besar Kim!" teriak Kim Suho penuh amarah. Di sebelahnya Yixing hanya bisa terisak. Ibu dua anak ini tidak meyangka jika ia gagal membesarkan salah satu dari dua putra mereka dengan benar.

Bruk!

Komik dan kaset bertema _gay_ berhamburan di sekitar kaki Luhan. Suho melempar benda menjijikan yang ia temukan di kamar anak bungsu kesayangannya. "Kenapa kau jadi menyimpang begini hah?! Jangan bilang jika Kris itu adalah kekasihmu!"

Kris Wu lelaki blesteran China-Kanada itu satu-satunya teman lelaki Luhan yang sering datang ke rumah. Mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama tapi selama ini baik Suho maupun Yixing tidak pernah curiga dengan kedekatan mereka berdua. Sampai ketika tadi pagi ia mendapat pesan dari sebuah nomor tidak di kenal menyebutkan jika anak kesayangannya Luhan menyimpang.

Tentu saja ia tidak terima dan menghubungi balik nomor tersebut. Tapi nomor itu tidak aktif. Maka dengan terburu ia pulang ke rumah dan menuju lantai atas. Masuk lalu memeriksa setiap inci sudut kamar Luhan dengan Yixing membantunya.

Hasilnya sungguh mengejutkan. Dari dalam lemari dan juga meja belajar Luhan ia menemukan komik dan kaset bertemakan pasangan sejenis alias _gay_.

Kim Minseok sebagai anak tertua masuk ke kamar dan terkejut melihat penemuan ayah mereka di dalam kamar adiknya.

Dia tahu bahkan sangat tahu betapa kecewa dan marahnya Suho. Selama ini Luhan adalah anak kesayangan di keluarga besar Kim. Wajah rupawan, suara merdu, otak pintar yang selalu mendapat medali penghargaan, serta kemampuan Luhan dalam bergaul membuat siapa saja kagum atas sosoknya.

Berbeda dengan Minseok yang juga memiliki wajah rupawan namun tidak secantik Luhan. Suaranya juga tidak sebagus Luhan. Kemampuan otaknya juga biasa saja.

Sering baba mereka menyinggung perasaan Minseok dengan perkataan pedasnya. Seperti 'Luhan itu lahir dengan membawa keberuntungan dan Minseok beruntung karena di lahirkan' pada keluarga besar mereka jika berkumpul.

Padahal Minseok lebih dulu lahir di dunia ini dengan perbedaan umur dua tahun dari Luhan tapi entah kenapa sejak Luhan ada. Semua kebahagiaan seolah di renggut paksa dari sisi Minseok hingga ia hanya bisa puas dengan perhatian ibunya. Itu pun jika bisa di sebut perhatian karena ibunya hanya mengajak ia berbincang sesekali.

Jadi tidak masalah bukan kalau hari ini datang.

Hari dimana rahasia yang coba ditutupi Luhan selama ini terkuak di depan orang tua mereka. Jahat memang jika Minseok merasa bahagia melihat saudara sedarahnya menderita.

Tapi ia juga menderita selama ini.

Begitu pintu depan rumah mereka terbuka lebar dan menampilkan sosok yang di tunggu sedari tadi. Minseok tahu tidak lama lagi kebahagian yang sempat terengut darinya akan kembali.

Luhan terisak ia berlutut memeluk kedua kaki Suho. "Mian baba...hiks mian" ia tahu hari ini akan datang hari dimana rahasia kelam dalam hidupnya akan terbongkar.

Tapi tidak secepat ini. Luhan belum siap.

"Katakan pada baba jika semua ini hanya kebohongan Luhan. Katakan jika semua ini bukan milik mu" sedikit saja Suho berharap jika semua yang ia temukan hanya jebakan untuk putra kesayangannya.

Sungguh dalam umurnya yang memasuki kepala empat tidak pernah terlintas sekalipun akan datang hari dimana Luhan mencoreng nama besar keluarga Kim dengan oreintasinya.

Mau di kemana kan wajah nya setelah ini. Jika berita mengerikan ini sampai menyebar.

"Mian baba.. itu memang milikku... aku memang _gay_ " Luhan mengakuinya. Ia memang menyimpang karena sedari dulu ia lebih tertarik melihat lelaki tampan dengan abs nya dari pada wanita cantik menggunakan bikini.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakannya pada baba hah?!" geram Suho menendang Luhan kuat hingga pelukan lelaki itu terlepas.

"Aku... takut hiks... baba kecewa hiks" isak Luhan menghapus air matanya. Ia bangun dari lantai kemudian berlutut kembali berharap maaf.

"Jika dari dulu kau mengatakannya baba bisa menyebuhkan 'penyakitmu' dan semua ini tidak perlu terjadi Luhan." Benar ia bisa melakukan itu. entah mengirim Luhan keluar negeri atau mengobatinya dengan dokter kejiwaan terbaik yang ada. Apapun asal penyakit menjijikan itu menghilang dari Luhan dan aib ini tidak tersebar.

Nama besar keluarga Kim di pertaruhkan disini.

Luhan tidak menjawab ia hanya bisa menangis. Di saat seperti ini ia berharap Kris ada dan memeluk tubuhnya. Menenangkan dia dengan sejuta kata manis yang biasa lelaki itu lontarkan.

"Pergi ke kamarmu dan jangan keluar tanpa seizin baba." Putus Suho membuat Luhan terkejut. "Baba akan mencari tempat untuk menyebuhkanmu Luhan jadi selama itu tetaplah di kamar."

"Tapi baba-"

"Seret Luhan ke kamarnya dan pastikan ia tidak menginjakkan kaki nya keluar apapun yang terjadi!" perintah Suho pada kepala pelayan di rumah mereka. "Ini juga berlaku untuk kalian semua." Para _maid_ yang menyaksikan mengerti dengan perintah Suho. Lelaki itu memang memiliki wajah sebaik malaikat tapi ada jiwa iblis didalam nya yang siap keluar kapanpun.

"Baba... tidak! Jangan lakukan ini! Ampuni aku! Lepas... aku tidak mau" Luhan berusaha meronta melepaskan diri ketika dua orang _butle_ r menyeret tubuhnya ke atas. Tenaga Luhan kalah jauh dari mereka berdua. Kepala pelayan mereka mengunci pintu setelah tubuh Luhan di lempar masuk dalam kamar.

"Buka pintunya!" tangan Luhan memukul pintu kayu itu berkali-kali. Berharap jika salah seorang dari mereka mau melakukannya.

Suho berbalik menatap Yixing yang menangis. "Ini semua salahmu yang tidak bisa mengawasi anak kita dengan baik. Jika kau tidak sibuk dengan semua teman wanita dan acara menghamburkan uang kalian setiap hari hal memalukan ini tidak akan pernah terjadi."

"Kau ingat Yixing? Siapa yang telah mengangkat hidupmu seperti sekarang? Akulah orang nya. Anak kaya penerus keluarga Kim yang terhormat menikahi wanita miskin yang hidup sebatang kara. Memberi gelar Kim dan juga harta melimpah yang tidak pernah kau rasakan seumur hidupmu dulu."

"Lalu apa balasanmu? Memberi anak pertama yang tak berguna untuk keluarga dan anak kedua yang istimewa tapi menyimpang! Kau benar-benar tidak becus menjadi nyonya Kim."

Dengan tanpa perasaan Suho pergi dari sana meninggalkan Yixing yang menangis keras dan Minseok yang menahan marah serta sakit hati.

.

.

.

.

Tubuh Luhan merosot di depan pintu yang terkunci rapat. Ia menangis sambil menyembunyikan wajah di antara lututnya yang ia tekuk. Kenapa cobaan datang seberat ini dalam hidupnya.

Apa salahnya jatuh cinta? Ia juga tidak pernah meminta agar ia menjadi seperti sekarang. Kasih sayang yang dulu ia rasakan sebentar lagi pasti akan berubah.

Hidupnya tak akan lagi sama. Setiap orang yang dulu menyayangi dia pasti akan berubah berbalik membenci nya. Tuhan! Kenapa kau tega mempermainkan takdir hidup dirinya seperti ini. Apa kesalahan yang ia perbuat di masa lalu. Mungkin di kehidupan sebelumnya Luhan melakukan kesalahan besar hingga ia mendapat cobaan berat seperti sekarang.

Kris! Benar ia harus mengatakan semua ini pada Kris.

Untung saja baba nya tidak menyita ponsel yang berada di saku celana. Jika itu terjadi entah apa yang harus Luhan lakukan.

Dia ingin mendengar suara Kris dan juga kata-kata penenang dari lelaki itu. nada tunggu terdengar dari sana beberapa kali Luhan coba menghubungi hingga akhirnya suara Kris terdengar dari seberang.

"Kris" panggil Luhan dengan suara bergetar.

"Hei apa yang terjadi _baby_?"

"Hiks baba tahu hubungan kita Kris. Baba mengurungku di kamar bagaimana ini?" adu Luhan bercucuran air mata.

"Entah lah aku juga tidak tahu. Mungkin sebaiknya kita akhiri saja hubungan ini dari pada baba mu semakin murka." Ucap Kris enteng.

"Apa maksudmu Kris? Jangan bercanda!"

"Siapa yang bercanda aku-" terdengar suara seorang wanita merengek di sana. luhan mendengar wanita itu bertanya siapa yang menelpon dan lelaki tinggi itu menjawab hanya panggilan dari mantan kekasihnya yang tidak penting. "-serius Luhan. Kita akhiri saja semua nya. Terima kasih karena pernah menghangatkan ranjang ku beberapa bulan ini."

Panggilan terputus, ponsel Luhan meluncur jatuh ke lantai. Pandangan Luhan berubah kosong. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan atau berkata apa. Dan lagi baru saja Kris mengakhiri hubungan mereka dengan suara wanita di sana.

Apa Luhan tidak salah dengar? Kenapa sikap Kris bisa berubah seperti ini. Tidak seperti dirinya yang biasa bersama Luhan.

Kris adalah lelaki posesif yang pernah ada. Pernah dulu Luhan tidak sengaja terluka ujung jarinya ketika penjepit kertas melengkung keluar dan menusuk jari nya. Keluar darah walau hanya sedikit tapi ekspresi Kris berlebihan. Ia langsung membawa Luhan ke uks sambil menepuk punggung nya menenangkan.

Atau ketika lelaki itu rela pulang hujan-hujanan tanpa payung yang ia serahkan untuk Luhan sewaktu mereka masih saling melakukan pendekatan.

Hujan terlalu deras yang mengguyur hari itu membuat lelaki tampan itu demam selama beberapa hari hingga tidak datang kuliah. Luhan tersentuh dengan semua perhatian Kris hingga akhinya luluh dan menerima cinta nya.

Selain itu dengan tubuh tinggi, mata tajam dan tampilan modis membuat sosok Kris menjadi incaran semua orang. Lelaki dengan aura dominan yang kuat sanggup membuat siapa saja bertekuk lutut. Termasuk Luhan.

Kris juga tipe lelaki romantis yang selalu perhatian untuk Luhan. Ia sempat berpikir walau dirinya menyimpang tapi hidupnya terasa sempurna bersama Kris.

Luhan juga membiarkan saja tubuhnya di jamah untuk pertama kali di dalam apartemen kekasihnya. Merasakan manisnya cinta lewat penyatuan tubuh dan menikmati gelanyar nikmat yang di dapat dari klimaks mereka.

Bahkan setelah itu Kris sering sekali mengajak ia melakukannya di mana pun saat lelaki tersebut terangsang. Di toilet, ruang musik, kelas saat sepi hingga lapangan basket indoor kampus mereka.

Kris selalu mampu membuat tubuh Luhan melemas pasrah mengikuti kemauan lelaki itu. bahkan kemarin mereka baru saja bercinta di depan anggota tim basket yang lelaki itu pimpin. Tanpa malu mereka bercinta dua ronde dengan pakaian lengkap. Hanya celana mereka yang sedikit turun.

Kekasihnya seperti maniak seks bersama Luhan. Padahal _playboy_ kampus itu sering kali melakukan seks dengan kekasih ataupun bukan kekasihnya tanpa merasa bosan.

Namun setelah berpasangan dengan Luhan ia tidak pernah melakukannya dengan yang lain. Ia selalu menarik Luhan untuk bercinta setiap hari dengan waktu lama dengan alasan agar ia tidak melirik orang lain. Tentu saja Luhan tidak mau ia kehilangan kekasihnya. Maka dengan pasrah ia membuka lebar pahanya menyambut Kris menyatukan tubuh mereka. Mendesah kuat dengan tubuh terhentak karena liarnya gerakan yang tercipta.

Luhan pulang ke rumah cepat karena mendapat pesan dari ibunya jika tidak bisa di pastikan lelaki itu pasti mengajak nya bercinta lagi.

Jangan-jangan selama ini Kris hanya mempermainkan diri nya. Atau gosip yang berhembus dulu memang benar? Gosip yang mengatakan jika Kris hanya menjadikan Luhan sebagai taruhan dengan mobil sport kesayangannya sebagai jaminan.

Tadi juga Kris mengatakan jika ia berterima kasih karena Luhan bersedia menghangatkan ranjang nya. Jadi dirinya hanya pemuas napsu begitu?

Dunia luhan serasa berputar cepat terlalu banyak kejadian mengejutkan yang ia terima. Sebelum kesadarannya hilang hal terakhir yang ia lihat adalah pintu kamar nya terbuka dengan Minseok menatap bengis padanya "Dasar pembawa sial!"

.

.

.

.

Suasana hangat yang biasanya ada di rumah mereka berubah drastis. Rumah besar dan megah itu terlihat mencekam dengan aura dingin melingkupi.

Para _maid_ tidak ada yang berani berbicara satu sama lain ketika tuan rumah ada di sana. mereka masih ingin bekerja dengan gaji tinggi di sana. sejak Suho mengetahui orientasi Luhan ia berubah menjadi sosok yang sensitif dalam segala hal.

Prang!

Piring mengkilap itu berubah menjadi serpihan kecil tak berbentuk.

"Aku tidak mau makan sebelum baba membiarkan ku keluar dari sini." Ucap Luhan dingin tanpa perduli dengan _maid_ yang terkejut sambil memunguti pecahan piring.

Ia masih duduk di atas ranjang dengan kedua lutut menekuk. Matanya menatap kosong pemandangan di luar jendela.

"Tapi tuan muda-"

"Pergi sebelum aku memotong nadiku" ancam Luhan mengangkat pisau lipat di sebelahnya. _Maid_ tersebut berlari keluar kamar takut jika Luhan melakukan ancamannya.

Pikiran Luhan bercabang ia tidak fokus pada satu hal. Terlalu banyak yang di pikirkan. Tentang baba nya yang murka. Kris yang memanfaatkan dan menjadikan dirinya taruhan. Minseok saudara satu-satunya yang menaruh dendam selama ini pada nya karena kecemburuan akan kasih sayang.

Luhan selalu menolak setiap makanan yang datang. Tidak perduli dengan nasib _maid_ yang sudah pasti mendapat amukan dari Suho.

Semua kejadian ini membuat Luhan berubah. Ia mulai berpikir ulang tentang orang-orang dalam hidupnya. Apakah selama ini mereka berada di pihak Luhan karena sosok nya atau karena embel marga Kim yang melekat.

Minseok kemarin juga datang ke kamar mengakui jika ia adalah dalang ditemukan komik dan kaset koleksi Luhan.

Sebenarnya Kris yang memberikan itu semua.

Ketika Luhan bertanya kenapa Minseok tega melakukan hal tersebut. Dengan tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali lelaki yang menjadi hyung nya tersenyum setan sambil menjawab. 'Karena aku muak dengan dirimu yang selalu merebut apapun yang ada di dekatku. Mulai dari orang tua kita, keluarga besar Kim hingga perhatian para gadis yang ku sukai.'

Benar jika Minseok itu _straight_. Ia masih normal dan menyukai wanita sejak dulu berbanding terbalik dengan Luhan.

Setiap gadis yang ia sukai selalu menolak dirinya dengan alasan mereka lebih menyukai Luhan yang terlihat lebih menarik di banding dirinya.

Keluarga besar Kim juga lebih memperhatikan Luhan dan segala kelebihannya. Bila keluarga besar mereka berkumpul maka hanya nama adiknya yang selalu di bahas. Sedang dirinya tidak di anggap sama sekali bahkan mungkin jika ia menghilang suatu hari nanti. Minseok yakin tidak akan ada yang mencari atau merasa kehilangan.

Luhan beranjak ke jendela melihat mobil baba nya keluarga dari rumah. Ia menghela napas. Sejak insiden beberapa hari lalu Suho berubah total.

Pria itu lebih suka menghabiskan waktu nya dengan bekerja dan terus bekerja tanpa kenal lelah. Mungkin sebagai bentuk pengalih dari rasa kekecewaaan besar yang ia rasakan. Setiap malam juga Luhan melihat ibunya menangis memasuki kamar nya.

"Lu..." wanita itu menubruk tubuh Luhan dan menangis tersedu-sedu. Mencurahkan setiap air mata bersama keluh kesah yang ia rasakan karena Suho menjadi dingin dan tak tersentuh.

Yixing menceritakan bagaimana Suho menatap dirinya dengan pandangan menuduh seolah semua yang terjadi adalah kesalahan yang tidak becus mendidik anak. Sungguh ia menyesal karena apa yang di tuduhkan Suho benar adanya. Jika saja ia tidak terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya bisa di pastikan hal ini tidak akan terjadi.

Dalam hati Luhan hanya bisa menyalahkan dirinya.

Semua ini tidak akan terjadi jika saja ia tidak memiliki perasaan yang salah atau pun juga jika sedari awal mengaku mungkin yang di katakan baba nya benar jika ia masih bisa di sembuhkan.

Tapi yang nama nya penyesalan selalu datang terlambat bukan. Bila di awal itu bukan penyesalan. Yang harus di lakukan Luhan sekarang adalah memperbaiki semuanya bukan menangis.

Ya itu benar. Seharusnya ia memperbaiki semua nya. Jadi sebagai langkah awal Luhan menenangkan ibunya yang masih sibuk menangis dan meratap.

Besok ia harus bisa bertemu dengan baba nya.

.

.

.

.

Hujan membasahi bumi. Sedari tadi tidak ada tanda ia akan berhenti sejenak dan membiarkan sinar matahari muncul.

Dari semua kejadian yang ia alami dalam dua puluh tahun hidupnya Luhan merasa ini adalah kejadian terburuk. Di balut pakaian serba hitam khas orang berduka Luhan berdiri di depan sebuah nisan dengan tatapan kosong tanpa jiwa.

"Kita harus kembali ke rumah tuan muda." Entah berapa kali kepala pelayan mereka berusaha membujuk Luhan pulang. "Nyonya Yixing pasti sedih melihat anda seperti ini"

"..." tapi Luhan terdiam seperti beberapa jam yang lalu. Masih setia berdiri di sana tanpa ekspresi berarti.

Pria yang berusia separuh abad itu mendesah. Tahu jika Luhan tidak akan beranjak pergi dari makam mama nya.

Tadi malam Yixing di temukan bunuh diri di kamar mandi dengan memotong kedua nadinya. Suho yang baru pulang kerja mendekati tengah malam terkejut begitu melihat tubuh lemas istrinya tergeletak tak bernyawa dengan genangan darah.

Keadaan rumah kacau balau begitu berita nyonya rumah mereka meninggal bunuh diri.

Suho menangis histeris. Ia menyesal karena memperlakukan Yixing dengan buruk. Sungguh di balik kata-kata kejam dan kasarnya ia sangat mencintai wanita yang memberikan dua anak dalam pernikahan mereka.

Prosesi pemakaman juga berlangsung cepat. Para pelayat yang terdiri dari keluarga besar Kim, para Maid, Minseok dan Luhan ada di sana kecuali Suho. Lelaki itu terlalu berduka hingga tidak sanggup datang ke pemakaman Yixing karena ia bersikeras jika istrinya masih hidup.

Tiga pukulan keras menghantam Luhan sekaligus daam rentang waktu yang amat dekat.

Kepala nya berdenyut sakit hingga pandangan nya berubah menghitam. Luhan berharap jika ia terbangun nanti semua ini hanya mimpi.

Mimpi buruk yang akan menghilang saat ia terbangun.

"Tuan muda! Tuan muda Luhan!" seorang _butler_ berbadan besar mengangkat tubuh kecil dan lemah Luhan ke dalam mobil. "Ke rumah sakit sekarang" perintah lelaki tua itu.

Supir keluarga Kim menjalankan mobil keluar dari area pemakaman menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

.

.

.

.

Dunia runtuh dalam sekejap mungkin itu yang cocok menggambarkan keadaan Luhan. Baru kemarin ia menghadiri pemakaman mama nya, hari ini ia menghadiri makam baba nya. Kim Suho.

Ketika membuka mata setelah pingsan yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah wajah tuan Cha sebagai kepala pelayan. Pria tua itu menatap dia dengan mata sembab dan merah.

"Tuan muda anda harus bersabar. Tadi saya mendapat kabar jika tuan besar Kim meninggal dunia. Beliau bunuh diri di sebuah sungai beraliran deras. Mayatnya di temukan satu jam yang lalu dengan kondisi wajah dan tubuh rusak parah. Hanya dompet berisi kartu identitas yang menunjukkan jika itu benar mayat tuan Suho."

Luhan jatuh pingsan untuk kedua kali nya hari itu dan pagi ini ia berada di makam Suho seperti mayat hidup.

Minseok sendiri tidak hadir kali ini. Ia terlalu sakit hati dengan baba nya hingga tak sudi mendatangi pemakaman itu.

Bisik-bisik keluarga besar Kim sampai di telinga Luhan. Berita tentang dirinya penyebab kedua orang tuanya bunuh diri terdengar jelas. Mereka tidak segan menghina Luhan yang di anggap sampah dan juga pembawa sial seperti yang di katakan Minseok dulu.

Benarkah ia pembawa sial?

Tuan Cha membawa pulang Luhan yang tidak memberontak. Tangan nya mengelus kepala Luhan. Tahu jika perasaan tuan muda yang ia asuh sedari kecil ini pasti hancur seperti piring yang biasa ia pecahkan.

Di ruang tamu Minseok sibuk berbincang dengan kuasa hukum keluarga mereka.

"Tuan muda Luhan bisa kita bicara sebentar ada hal penting yang harus saya sampaikan." Ucap Leeteuk menatap Luhan yang terdiam.

Karena Luhan tidak memberi jawaban makan tuan Cha berinisiatif membawa Luhan duduk di sebelah Minseok yang menjauh menjaga jarak. Ia berdiri di sebelah Luhan menatap Leeteuk yang mengeluarkan beberapa berkas dari tas kerja yang lelaki itu bawa.

"Saya akan menyampaikan isi surat wasiat yang dulu di buat oleh tuan Suho." Amplop coklat itu terbuka di dalam ada selembar kertas berisi tanda tangan dan stempel milik Suho. "Disini di sebutkan jika suatu hari nanti beliau meninggal maka tujuh puluh persen harta warisan yang ia tinggalkan di berikan pada tuan muda Luhan. Sedangkan tiga puluh persennya di berikan pada tuan muda Minseok."

Warisan yang di terima tuan Luhan berupa perusahaan beserta anak cabang nya di seluruh daerah. Untuk tuan muda Minseok anda mendapat warisan villa, tanah dan perkebunan yang berada di pulau Jeju." Lanjut Leetuk menatap kedua anak Suho.

Luhan masih tetap terdiam tanpa ekspresi bahkan di ragukan jika ia mendengar apa yang di ucapkan kuasa hukum keluarga mereka.

Berbeda dengan Minseok yang menatap nyalang ke arah Luhan. Entah apa istimewa nya Luhan hingga ia selalu menjadi nomor satu. Bahkan setelah kesalahan besar yang ia perbuat baba mereka memberikan harta melimpah yang harusnya jadi milik Minseok sebagai anak pertama.

"Ini benar-benar tidak adil?! Kenapa baba selalu saja memprioritaskan Luhan di atas segala-gala nya?! Aku membencimu Luhan!" dengan kalap Minseok mencekik leher Luhan dengan kuat. Luhan megap-megap mencari udara untuk bernapas tapi ia tidak melawan sama sekali. Ia sepertinya pasrah jika harus mati sekarang dan menyusul kedua orang tua mereka di alam lain.

Leeteuk di bantu tuan Cha segera menarik dan menjauhkan Minseok dari Luhan. Di bantu _butler_ lain mereka membawa Minseok pergi dari ruang tamu di temani Leeteuk.

Tuan Cha memeluk tubuh Luhan. Ia sedih melihat hidup Luhan yang berubah cepat dalam sekejap.

Cobaan seakan tidak mau menjauh dari Luhan. Setelah semua masalah berat yang menimpa nya hari ini tepat seminggu setelah kematian kedua orang tua nya ia di jemput petugas dari rumah sakit jiwa.

Luhan tidak melawan entah karena apa.

"Nikmati hari mu di dalam sana Luhan dan pastikan kau tidak akan kembali dengan cepat ke rumah." Bisik Minseok dengan pelan.

"Jika aku tidak kembali apa kau tidak akan membenciku lagi?" tanya Luhan dengan pandangan kosong.

Minseok mengangkat bahunya acuh dengan senyum mengejek. "Mungkin saja" setelahnya ia melenggang pergi dengan senyum puas.

Tuan Cha mendekat. "Tuan muda saya mohon katakan sesuatu agar tuduhan anda depresi itu tidak benar." Pria itu menggenggam tangannya dengan tatapan memohon. Dia sudah berusaha memberi argumen pada petugas yang menjemput Luhan namun mereka mengatakan jika Luhan tidak depresi ia akan segera bebas.

Lagi ia hanya terdiam dan menutup mulut rapat.

"Tuan" sekali lagi kepala pelayan itu mencoba namun hingga Luhan naik ke dalam mobil bersama petugas tersebut ia lebih memilih membungkam mulutnya.

.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan santai dengan Chanyeol yang sibuk mengoceh di sebelah nya. "Kau tahu Sehun? Aku akan menghajar para penjahat itu seperti ini... Hiyaaat...Ciaattt...Ciaaattt dan wohooo! Maka Baekhyun akan jatuh cinta padaku!"

Lelaki tinggi itu mempraktek kan gerakan seperti memukul penjahat dengan wajah konyol di iringi suara aneh yang ia buat. Setelah nya ia berteriak heboh dan melakukan selebrasi seperti mencetak gol dalam piala dunia. "Konyol sekali Park idiot." Komentar Sehun melirik jam tangan yang ia pakai.

"Hah? Konyol dari mananya!" teriak Chanyeol mengguncang bahu Sehun sekuat mungkin. Ayolah ini adalah rencana terbaik untuk mendapatkan pujaan hatinya.

Byun Baekhyun lelaki manis dengan sejuta pesona yang berhasil meluluhkan hati Park Chanyeol. Pegawai manis dari sebuah cafe yang mengharuskan setiap pelayan mereka memakai pakain _cosplay anime_ wanita.

Walaupun Baekhyun begitu ramah saat bekerja ia berubah sesangar singa karena merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran Chanyeol.

Sehun menepis tangan Chanyeol dari bahunya. Ia berdecak kesal melihat kemeja biru langit yang ia pakai sedikit kusut di bagian bahu. "Tentu saja idiot. Jika Baekhyun di hadang perampok bisa di pastikan mereka semua terkapar tak bernyawa berhadapan dengan nya. Kau lupa jika ia pernah membanting mu dalam sekejap?" Sehun meninggalkan Chanyeol yang memproses ucapannya.

Astaga kenapa Chanyeol bisa melupakan hal itu.

Kira-kira dua minggu yang lalu Chanyeol pernah di banting ke aspal oleh Baekhyun. Ia terkejut ketika Chanyeol menepuk bahu nya dan refleks mengeluarkan jurus andalannya untuk melindungi diri.

Setelah melihat wajah orang yang ia banting bukannya meminta maaf Baekhyun malah menginjak perut Chanyeol kuat.

Baekhyun marah karena Chanyeol terlihat seperti ahjussi mesum atau seorang _psikopat_ gila dengan pakaian serba hitam yang ia pakai. Apalagi suara berat ketika Chanyeol menyapa nya tepat di telinga.

Dari sebrang jalan Sehun memperhatikan setiap adegan yang terjadi dari balik mobil. Kepala nya menggeleng takjub melihat kekuatan Baekhyun yang tidak main-main.

Tubuhnya saja yang kecil tapi tenaganya tidak bisa di remehkan.

Sehun hampir masuk ke dalam ruangan kerja nya sampai salah satu perawat di sana memangil. "Dokter Oh ada pasien baru untuk anda" perawat wanita dengan nama Sulli itu menyerahkan map bening berisi data si pasien baru.

Chanyeol datang tak lama kemudian. Ia hampir menendang bokong Sehun jika tidak sadar mereka berada di tempat kerja. "Pagi sulli makin cantik saja sekarang." Puji Chanyeol membuat rona merah di pipi Sulli terlihat.

"Anda bisa saja dokter Park. Oh iya ini data pasien baru anda." Gadis itu menyerahkan selembar map bening pada Chanyeol.

Tanpa banyak bicara Sehun beranjak dari sana menuju kamar khusus tempat pasien baru nya berada. "Jadi nama pasien baru ku Tiffany? Padahal cantik tapi sayang nya gila." Gumam Chanyeol seorang diri masih membaca data.

Di sana tertulis jika Huang Tiffany depresi karena ia terlalu mencintai seorang lelaki yang terus menolak nya berkali-kali.

"Eh? Anda salah dokter Park pasien anda bernama Luhan." Jelas Sulli melihat data di layar komputer. Sedangkan Tiffany itu pasien baru untuk Sehun. "Ya tuhan! Aku salah memberikan data!" pekik Sulli menatap Chanyeol.

"Hah? Maksudnya pasien kami tertukar?"

"Ne, bagaimana ini?" panik Sulli ingin mengejar Sehun. Sudah pasti dokter itu dalam perjalanan menuju kamar pasien yang salah.

"Tenang biar aku yang menyusul dan menjelaskan pada Sehun." Setelahnya dengan sedikit berlari Chanyeol menuju kamar perawatan yang di sebutkan Sulli. Ia berharap jika sahabatnya itu belum sampai di sana.

Chanyeol sampai di depan kamar dengan angka 520. Perlahan di buka nya pintu kamar itu dan mata Chanyeol hampir saja keluar dari tempatnya.

Di sana tepat di samping ranjang ia melihat vas bunga pecah dengan seorang anak lelaki berwajah cantik menutup matanya duduk di atas pangkuan Sehun. Di depannya ada Sehun yang juga menutup mata dengan bibir saling bertaut. Tangan lelaki itu menahan leher bagian belakang si pasien dan sebelah tangan tangan Sehun memeluk tubuh mungil itu.

What the- apa ciuman termasuk dalam salah satu terapi?!

.

.

.

.

 **Sehun POV**

Chanyeol terus saja mengoceh tanpa berhenti. Kadang aku berpikir apa mulutnya tidak capek atau dia kehabisan kata paling tidak satu menit saja.

Dari mulai parkiran rumah sakit hingga kami berjalan di lorong yang masih sepi ini ia terus membahas satu hal.

Byun Baekhyun.

Lelaki pendek dengan tatapan mata _puppy_ yang memelas tanpa sengaja kami temui ketika mengunjungi peresmian cafe milik noona nya Chanyeol. Park yura.

Cafe aneh yang mengharuskan setiap pelayan nya menggunakan pakaian _cosplay_. Dasar maniak _anime_! Hari itu seorang pelayang bertubuh pendek memakai pakaian _Haruno Sakura_ salah satu tokoh _anime Naruto_ menghampiri meja kami.

Kami berdua terkecoh mengira dia seorang wanita jika tidak melihat jakun kecil halus dan juga ia mengatakan jika memiliki _gender_ laki-laki saat Chanyeol menyebutnya nona.

Cinta bisa membuat orang gila bukan dan itu yang di alami tiang listrik berjalan bertelinga lebar seperti yoda.

Kurasa suatu hari nanti Chanyeol bisa menjadi salah satu pasien di sini jika cinta nya tak kunjung di terima. Sulli memberikan data seorang pasien. Foto didalam nya menampilkan wajah cantik padahal jelas-jelas di sini tertulis dia lelaki.

Selamat satu lagi lelaki cantik berada di dekat kami. Ku harap Chanyeol tidak jatuh cinta saat melihatnya.

Luhan.

Nama nya tidak seperti kebanyakan orang Korea pada umumnya. Bermarga Kim dengan kedua orang tua nya yang baru meninggal.

Tidak mau bicara, pandangan selalu kosong, penyendiri dan suka berada di dalam ruangan yang gelap.

Sepertinya ia depresi karena kematian orang tua nya yang bunuh diri. Tunggu! Ada tambahan keterangan di sini. Baru putus dengan pacar nya yang _playboy_.

Haah... kalau begini bisa di pastikan ia akan sulit untuk sembuh.

Dari pada membuang waktu lebih baik ku temui sebentar pasien itu. hanya sekedar mengecek ia mengamuk di dalam ruangannya atau tidak.

Rumah sakit jiwa ini adalah yang terbesar dan terbaik di Seoul. Lihat saja setiap kamarnya di desaign dengan baik dengan tingkat keamanan ketat kamera pengawas juga berada di setiap sudut.

Kulihat angka 520 di pintu kamar. Haha entah ini kebetulan atau apa tapi angka itu sedang terkenal saat ini. Banyak anak muda yang menggunakan angka itu saling mengungkapkan perasaan.

Dalam kamus slang China angka 520 itu hampir terdengar seperti wo ai ni yang artinya 'aku mencintaimu'.

Bermula dari kode-kodean yang di lakukan member boyband yang naik daun dengan mantan personel boyband tersebut. Akun sosmed si mantan member menulis angka 520 dan mengunggahnya dan tak lama member boyband yang memang dekat dengannya ketika mereka masih dalam satu grup juga mengunggah angka yang sama.

Fans yang terdiri dari ribuan orang itu mulai menggila melihat kode-kodean dari keduanya.

Itulah awal mula angka itu menjadi cukup terkenal dan di pakai dimana-mana. Baru-baru ini juga ada berita yang mengatakan jika beberapa _netizen_ curiga dengan seorang lelaki yang di duga sebagai mantan member itu datang menghadiri konser dari grup yang membesarkan namanya saat konser di negeri tirai bambu tersebut.

Jangan salah paham ok. Aku mengetahui semua itu secara tidak sengaja. Harus ku akui jika beberapa lagu hits mereka enak di dengar ketika sedang santai melepas lelah setelah seharian bekerja.

Cklek!

Kamarnya gelap. Tirai kamar tertutup padahal ini masih pagi. Kuraba dinding di dekatku mencari sakelar lampu dan menekannya.

Lampu hidup dan menerangi ruangan itu. ku tutup pintu dengan rapat dan beranjak mendekatinya.

Kulihat sosok itu terdiam di bawah tempat tidur khusus pasien. Ia menekuk lutut dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di coklat yang terlihat lembut itu sama persis dengan di foto.

Aku berhenti kemudian berjongkok di depannya.

"Luhan" kulihat tubuh nya menunjukkan sedikit reaksi ketika ku panggil namanya. Tapi ia masih setia menunduk.

"Angkat kepala mu." Namun ia bergeming. Dasar keras kepala.

Mungkin memancing nya sedikit ide yang bagus. Aku berdiri dan mengambil vas bunga lalu dengan kuat ku lempar ke lantai hingga menimbulkan suara kuat. Tenang saja kamar ini kedap suara jadi tidak akan terdengar keluar.

Kulihat Luhan mengangkat kepala nya menatapku terkejut.

Mata itu... indah. Mata indah seperti rusa yang ketakutan menatapku. Wajahnya terlihat lebih cantik dari pada di foto dan astaga! Kenapa dia berlari!

Bruk!

Ahh sial sakit sekali apa-apaan ini! Kenapa dia berlari dan menerjang tubuhku seperti banteng yang mengamuk! Bokongku sangat sakit bahkan berdenyut ngilu.

Hampir saja aku memarahinya hingga mendengar isakan serta cengkraman kuat di kemeja bagian punggung yang ku pakai. Dari cengkramannya ia terlihat sangat ketakutan tapi karena apa?

"Hei sudahlah jangan menangis" ku tepuk punggung nya pelan sambil berusaha untuk duduk. Tidak mungkinkan aku dan dia terus berbaring di lantai.

Hiks hiks

"Jangan takut Luhan aku disini." Ok entah kenapa lidah ku malah mengucapkan kata-kata itu tanpa di saring terlebih dahulu. Tiga tahun aku bekerja di bidang ini tidak pernah ada kejadian dimana aku memeluk dan menenangkan pasien.

Aku benci skinship! Kecuali dengan ibu dan Chanyeol itu pun hanya sekedarnya.

Lalu kenapa sekarang? Kulihat ia mengangkat kepala nya menatapku dengan pandangan yang... astaga entah bagaimana harus ku katakan.

Ku hapus air mata yang masih mengalir kemudian mengecup kedua mata itu penuh perasaan. Hahaha lihat mata itu membulat lucu dan berkedip beberapa kali. Boleh ku bawa dia pulang sekarang? Dia sangat menggemaskan.

Kurasakan remasan tangannya pada baju mulai mengendur. Bagus itu artinya Luhan mulai mempercayaiku dan sedikit ketakutan nya berkurang.

Apa ini yang nama nya hipnotis?

Perasaan dimana ketika kita melihat sesuatu ada sebuah perasaan yang menghisapmu jatuh ke suatu dasar tanpa ujung.

Bagaimana mungkin mata ini sanggup menarik ku jatuh. Belum pernah sekalipun ada perasaan seperti ini mengusik hatiku. Perasaan ingin melindungi, menjaganya, membuat dia bahagia dan menghilangkan semua ketakutan yang mengendap di balik mata indah ini.

Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama itu hal terbodoh yang pernah ku dengar.

Tapi sekarang aku tidak menampik jika mata ini sanggup menjeratku dalam suatu pusaran dalam tanpa cela. Membuat tubuhku tak berdaya untuk melawan dan lebih memilih jatuh ke dalam pusaran itu lebih jauh lagi.

Kuserahkan hati ini bersama seluruh napas dan juga kehidupan di dalam nya untuk mu sayang.

Aku mencintaimu Luhan.

Entah iblis dari mana yang berbisik di telingaku. Menyuruhku mendekat dan merasakan manis dari bibir Luhan bila ku sesap.

Dengan bodohnya ku turuti bisikan halus itu dan bibir kami menempel sempurna. Luhan mulai memejamkan matanya dan ku tutup mata dengan bibir tersenyum mulai menyesap belahan itu dengan nikmat.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

Silahkan timpuk author yg cakep ini karena buat ff baru lagi pdhl ff lainnya belum ada yg tamat /kasih pict hunhan yadongan ke readers/ salahin aja tuh si iblis (aka xiaoci) yg berhasil ngasih gua ide buat ff ini dan luhan langsung blg stju.

Nah xiaoci ini ff yg oppa janjikan kmrn sorry telat publish sehari karena 'you know what i mean' lg sibuk kmrn hahaha. Ff ini khusus di buat atas request dari xiaoci si adek somplak yg selalu bikin ngakak. Buat para readers yg udh invite pin atau follow twitter gua sorry kalo belum ada yg di respon atau follback. Snyl kartu 3 bikin gemes karena suka pending -_- yg belum gua acc inv gua sekali lg dan yg mau di follback sabar ye.

Last! Mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Luhan POV**

Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi, pikiran ku benar-benar kacau sekarang. Lelaki berjas putih ini terlihat berbeda, dia seperti mempunyai sinar hangat yang mampu membuat ku merasa nyaman.

Bibir nya terus bergerak melumat bibir ku, tanpa ku balas ia masih menyesap lembut belah atas dan bawah.

Jantung ini berdegub kencang. Liar seakan meronta keluar jika tak ada tulang rusuk yang menghalangi. Bahkan tak ada perasaan seperti ini ketika dulu Kris menjadi kekasih ku.

Apa yang terjadi?

Siapa dia?

Perasaan tulus itu merasuk ke dalam setiap inci tubuhku, perasaan hangat yang menyenangkan itu mampu mengusir bayangan buruk kejadian mengenai diriku.

Tanpa bisa ku cegah, perlahan kesadaran ku menghilang bersama dengan suara samar miliknya yang memanggil namaku dengan khawatir.

"Luhan!"

.

.

.

 **Tittle: Oh Uisanim, Saranghae**

 **Author: Oh Maknae**

 **Rate: M**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama, Family**

 **Lenght: Chaptered**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story**

 **Warning: Bromance, Yaoi, Mature Content, Typo, DLDR**

.

.

.

 **Author POV**

Rasa pusing menyergap Luhan begitu kesadarannya kembali. Ia tak bisa memfokuskan pandangan, beberapa kali ia mengerjap hingga semua tampak jelas.

Ini ruangan baru nya, atau lebih tepatnya kamar baru dengan kemungkinan besar ia berada di sini dalam waktu lama. Tiang infus di sebelah kiri dengan cairan dan selang kecil yang sudah pasti menancap di punggung tangannya juga. Pantas agak terasa nyeri di sana.

"Sudah sadar?" Suara bass itu mengejutkan nya, di sebelah kanan ia melihat siluet tinggi seorang pria tak di kenal dengan senyum lebar. "Namaku Park Chanyeol, kau bisa memanggilku Chanyeol."

Tak ada niat untuk membalas ucapan lelaki di sebelahnya.

Luhan hanya ingin melihat seseorang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun, tapi tak ada tanda keberadaan lelaki itu di sini.

"Kau mencari dokter Oh?" Chanyeol mencoba membuka percakapan dengan Luhan. "Ah, maksud ku dokter Oh Sehun. Lelaki yang tadi masuk ke kamar mu." Jelasnya melihat raut bingung Luhan.

 _Jadi nama nya Sehun?_

Melihat Luhan hanya diam, Chanyeol tak menyerah. "Tadi dia salah masuk ruangan pasien karena kesalahan staff, seharusnya aku yang menjadi dokter mu bukan dia, Luhan."

 _Itu artinya kami tak akan bertemu lagi?_

Pandangan kosong Luhan sedikit mengusik Chanyeol, ia memang telah membaca data Luhan secara keseluruhan bisa di simpulkan kalau lelaki cantik ini mengalami depresi. Tapi belum tahu apakah depresi ringan atau berat. "Bagaimana perasaanmu Luhan? Pusing?"

 _Setelah ciuman itu dia meninggalkan ku?_

"Luhan?" Merasa tak ada respon, Chanyeol menggerakkan tangannya di depan wajah Luhan berharap mendapat reaksi.

 _Tapi ciuman nya masih terasa di sini._

Jari Luhan bergerak mengelus bibir bawahnya, tapi pandangan nya tetap kosong. Chanyeol terlihat serius memperhatikan gerak-gerik Luhan. Sekelebat memori mengenai kejadian dua jam lalu membuat dokter muda itu meringis, masih segar ingatan bagaimana mata nya hampir copot keluar melihat Sehun mencium si pria cantik padahal mereka baru bertemu.

Atau Sehun jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama juga pada Luhan? Sama seperti yang ia alami ketika melihat Baekhyun. Memikirkan itu Chanyeol jadi merindukan si pendek dengan kekuatan luar biasa tersebut.

Tapi melihat Luhan pingsan di pelukan Sehun lebih membuat nya terkejut. Ia sempat berpikir Luhan kehabisan napas karena ciuman Sehun.

Namun begitu mereka berdua memeriksa nya, Chanyeol bisa bernapas lega karena Luhan mengalami dehidrasi. Perut nya juga kosong tak tersentuh makanan.

Sedikit ekspresi panik sempat hadir di wajah Sehun walau hanya beberapa detik. Pemandangan langka yang tak pernah Chanyeol lihat sejak mereka bersahabat dari Elementary School. Ingin ia menyindir si pucat mengenai ciuman juga raut panik, tapi Chanyeol urungkan ketika tatapan intens sahabat nya tertuju pada si pasien.

Mereka berbincang sebentar mengenai kesalahan Sulli dalam memberikan data pasien. Setelah saling menukar data, Sehun keluar ruangan tanpa kata. Walau ia sempat berhenti sebentar menoleh ke belakang sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

Kembali ia memperhatikan Luhan, sedari tadi ucapan nya tak di respon sama sekali. Apa dia sudah masuk dalam depresi berat? Ah tidak mungkin, Luhan tidak ada menunjukkan salah satu tanda nya.

Kecuali untuk hal mengabaikan nya sedari tadi.

 _Apa Sehun hanya memanfaatkan ku seperti Kris?_

Kalau iya kenapa? Bukan hal besar juga. Ia hanya lah si anak pembawa sial, aib bagi keluarga dan yang lebih penting penyebab meninggalnya orang tua mereka.

 _Seperti mainan rusak yang tak menarik lagi. Mereka semua menutup mata dan meninggalkanku seorang diri._

Bahkan lelaki yang sempat terlihat berbeda tadi pun juga sama. Meninggalkan nya begitu saja setelah mendapat apa yang ia mau. Lebih baik Luhan tak di lahirkan ke dunia jika hanya takdir kejam yang menunggu.

.

.

.

.

Di bantu beberapa perawat, Sehun berhasil menyuntik obat penenang dosis rendah pada Tiffany. Ia mengusap keringat di dahi nya, merasa kesal karena pasien nya yang satu ini amat sangat agresif.

Seorang perawat wanita terkikik geli bersama teman nya. Menertawakan Sehun yang tampak kewalahan menangani si pasien.

Tiffany mencoba memeluk dan mencium Sehun begitu ia melihat sosok si dokter. Ia berteriak histeris mengejar Sehun yang menghindar. Susah payah ia menahan Tiffany agar tak menciumnya, memikirkan nya saja membuat Sehun bergidik geli. Hell, ia tak akan semudah itu untuk di cium atau mencium seseorang kecuali,

Luhan.

 _Apa ia sudah sadar?_

Di lirik nya jam tangan rolex yang ia pakai. Seharusnya Luhan sudah sadar sekarang. Jam makan siang nanti ia akan berkunjung ke kamar nya.

"Dokter Oh." Seorang perawat menepuk bahunya dari belakang. Sehun berbalik, sebelah alisnya terangkat menatap si perawat bernama Jongdae. "Pasien sudah tenang dan tidur sekarang. Anda mau ikut bersama kami ke kantin? Jam makan siang sebentar lagi." Tawarnya ramah.

Menenangkan si pasien tadi sama seperti menenangkan singa di Afrika.

Jongdae salah seorang perawat senior di sini harus turun tangan membantu. Sehun memencet tombol khusus di dekat tempat tidur pasien, itu artinya ia memerlukan bantuan dan benar saja.

Begitu mereka tiba di sana, pemandangan Sehun terbaring di lantai dengan Tiffany di atas nya berusaha untuk mencium si dokter dingin. Terlihat dari bibir si pasien yang monyong ke depan seperti ikan kehabisan air. Kalau saja bisa sudah pasti mereka akan tertawa terbahak-bahak baru menolong Sehun.

"Tidak, terima kasih." Tolak Sehun sebelum keluar ruangan. Jongdae hanya menggelengkan kepala pada pesawat lain, usaha mereka untuk lebih dekat dengan Sehun gagal lagi untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

Di perjalanan menuju kamar Luhan, ia berpapasan dengan Chanyeol. Belum sempat ia bertanya apapun, Chanyeol menarik tangannya ke kantin.

"Park." Kesal Sehun dengan sikap Chanyeol.

"Diam dan ikut saja, bodoh." Desis Chanyeol menarik Sehun hingga berhenti tepat di dalan kantin.

Chanyeol mengambil beberapa kotak susu rasa coklat, cookies, Sebotol air mineral juga sandwich isi daging. Membayar kemudian menyerahkan kantung tersebut pada Sehun. "Bawa ini ke kamar Luhan, ia menolak makan padahal aku sudah membujuknya."

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Saat ini yang bisa ku simpulkan adalah, Luhan mengalami depresi sedang. Tapi belum pasti karena ia tak merespon ku sama sekali."

"Dia tak memberontak?"

"Saat ini belum." Chanyeol juga tak yakin dengan jawabannya. "Satu hal yang pasti Sehun." Lelaki bertelinga lebar itu menepuk bahu Sehun. "Ia sepertinya percaya padamu."

"Benarkah?"

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu, "Hanya pengamatan ku saja, cobalah untuk mengajak nya berbicara."

"Akan ku usahakan."

Sebelum Sehun pergi terlalu jauh, Chanyeol berteriak memanggil dengan senyum menggoda. "Sehun! Usahakan untuk tidak memberi terapi seperti tadi lagi, ok!"

Tuhan, ingin rasa nya Sehun menendang bokong Park idiot itu sampai ke rumah Baekhyun. Biar tubuh tinggi itu di banting sekali lagi tanpa ampun.

.

.

.

.

Ketika Sehun kembali, ia menemukan kamar Luhan dalam keadaan gelap. Lagi. Jadi mengambil inisiatif sendiri, ia mencari saklar dan menekannya hingga cahaya menerangi ruangan tersebut.

Luhan berada di sana, tepat di samping ranjang duduk meringkuk dengan kepala bertumpu di lutut.

"Lu."

Respon yang di beri hanya gumaman samar yang hampir tak terdengar. Suara langkah kaki Sehun mendekatpun ia abaikan. "Kau melepas infus mu?" Luhan tak menjawab, ia masih menunduk memandang kosong.

Punggung tangan Luhan berdarah, tentu saja karna ia melepas paksa mencabut begitu saja tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol.

Lantai kamar tergenang air yang mengalir dari infus.

Tanpa banyak kata, Sehun meletakkan kantung plastik berisi makanan di atas nakas. Ia pergi keluar dari sana dengan helaan napas berat. Bagus, pasien yang sulit di atur selalu membuatnya sakit kepala.

Mendengar suara pintu di tutup, Luhan mengangkat kepalanya. Menghela napas lega yang sedari tadi ia tahan.

Entah apa alasan nya tapi ia tak bisa bersikap biasa atau diam di depan si dokter muda. Mungkin efek dari ciuman tanpa alasan yang ia terima tadi pagi. Atau mungkin karna kinerja jantungnya berubah cepat yang mempengaruhi. Lama ia terdiam sampai Sehun kembali di depannya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Suara husky itu membuat kaget, apalagi saat menatap objek di depan nya yang cukup mengganggu.

Sehun berada tepat di depannya, wajah mereka terlalu dekat hingga bergerak sedikit saja Luhan yakin ujung hidung mereka akan bersentuhan.

Terlalu banyak melamun, sampai ia tak sadar kapan Sehun kembali.

Luhan mengamati dalam diam ketika Sehun bekerja, menutup bekas infus tadi menggunakan kapas yang di baluri betadine dan merekatkannya menggunakan plester. Kapas lain ia gunakan untuk untuk membersihkan darah di tangannya. Sensasi sejuk menerpa kulit, mungkin alkohol. Ia juga mengelap air di lantai dengan kain lap yang di bawanya.

"Kau melamun lagi." Mata tajam, alis tebal, rahang tegas, hidung mancung dan bibir tipis. Ah, Luhan baru sadar jika Sehun itu tampan dan juga bibirnya terlihat menggoda. Wangi maskulin Sehun juga menguar di udara. Dari jarak sedekat ini wangi tersebut tercium dengan jelas.

Sehun menyadari Luhan terus mengamati bibirnya. Apa dia ingin di cium lagi? Jika ya dengan senang hati Sehun melakukannya.

"Kau ingin di cium lagi?" Luhan menatapnya heran. "Baiklah ku kabulkan." Putus Sehun sepihak tanpa menunggu jawaban.

"Hphh" Luhan yang tak siap kembali mendapat ciuman mendadak dari Sehun untuk kedua kalinya. Tangan kiri Sehun berada di belakang kepalanya, menahan agar Luhan tak bisa mengelak atau melepas ciuman. Tangan kanan nya berada di pinggang Luhan, menekan tubuh kecil itu agar semakin merapat pada tubuhnya tanpa jarak sedikitpun. Sementara bibirnya bergerak melumat lembut bibir Luhan yang terasa nikmat.

Tangan Luhan berada di dada Sehun, bergerak mendorong ke belakang tanpa hasil. Sehun jauh lebih kuat darinya dan juga ia terlalu lemas untuk melawan.

Merasa tak cukup dan mendapat perlawanan, lidah Sehun berusaha membuka bibir Luhan. Menyelip masuk namun tak di ijinkan si empu yang mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat.

Geram dengan sikap keras kepala Luhan, ia gigit bibir merah itu hingga terbuka. "Akh" Sehun langsung menyelipkan lidahnya begitu mulut Luhan terbuka mengaduh.

Lidah Sehun bergerak di mulut Luhan. Mencari lawan nya, kemudian mendorong serta melilit benda lunak itu dengan lihai. Mengisap dan mengemut nya seduktif. Mengabsen deretan gigi Luhan serta mengelitik langit mulut yang mendapat erangan tertahan "Nghh."

Menyingkirkan semua logika yang menyerbu meneriakkan tanda bahaya di kepala, Luhan lebih memilih meladeni pagutan nikmat Sehun.

Tangan yang semula mendorong dada bidang itu berubah haluan, sekarang mencengkram kemeja yang di pakai si dokter hingga kusut. Lidah mereka saling membelit, bertarung dengan suara kecipak khas. Kepala mereka terus bergerak seolah mencari posisi yang pas, bahkan udara yang menyesak tak menjadi alasan untuk berhenti.

Ketika napas Luhan terasa memendek, dengan tak rela Sehun melepas tautan keduanya. Benang saliva menjuntai dari bibir masing-masing, terputus ketika Sehun mengusapkan ibu jarinya di bibir Luhan yang membengkak.

Luhan masih menarik oksigen dengan rakus, baru sadar jika ia lagi-lagi berada di pangkuan Sehun tanpa sadar.

Sehun mengecup rahang sampai ke telinga si mungil, merasakan getaran kecil dari tubuh Luhan ketika ia sengaja menghembuskan napas di sana sembari menggigit kecil pucuk telinga Luhan.

"Kau membuatku gila." Kembali Luhan bergidik geli saat lidah Sehun bergerilya bebas di telinganya. "Tapi kegilaan yang menyenangkan hingga aku tak ingin kembali waras, Lu."

"Would you be mine?" tanya Sehun menatap Luhan serius.

Mata Luhan melebar sempurna mendengar pengakuan, serta pertanyaan terakhir dari si dokter lancang yang telah menciumnya sebanyak dua kali.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Ini ff yang paling lama gua update. Sempat kehilangan feel dan bingung gimana mau ngelanjutinnya, tapi gua usahakan yg terbaik buat lanjutin sampai tamat. Emang ini pendek, kaga kaya chap awal yg panjang. Gua lg usaha buat dapetin feel buat lanjutin, jd maklumin ae ok. Mgkn gua masuk dalam fase semi-hiatus, gua beneran sibuk sampai susah bagi waktu. Jd mslh update gua belum bisa janji apapun.

A/N spesial: Kyung, gua kaga tau mau ngomong apa. Tp jan buat hun khawatir bisa kn? Jan telat makan lg, minum obat sesuai jam nya. Jan makan es krim atau apapun yg di larang. Sorry hun kaga ada pas kyung di operasi kmrn, tp please jaga kesehatan.


	3. Chapter 3

Jari Sehun terulur menyentuh dengan lembut pipi Luhan, mengusap dengan sentuhan ringan tapi memberi efek yang besar pada Luhan. Gelanyar geli dan hangat menelusup masuk ke dalam hatinya tanpa ijin.

Tidak. Luhan tidak mungkin jatuh cinta.

Namun ia juga bukan bocah ingusan yang tak tahu arti dari getaran halus yang ia rasakan, hanya karena sentuhan dan juga tatapan tajam penuh kejujuran hati mendadak melemah begitu saja. Hei, Luhan baru saja sakit hati. Rasanya menyakitkan seperti ada pisau tak kasat mata menyayat pelan tapi penuh siksa, membuat hati rapuhnya penuh luka menganga bersimbah darah, kemudian diberi cairan jeruk nipis atau lebih parah lagi air asam.

Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana rasanya?

Lalu kenapa semua rasa sakit itu mendadak hilang, kebas, mati rasa bahkan tak terasa sama sekali karena ucapan dokter lancang namun sialnya tampan ini. Apalagi tak ada jejak atau bias kebohongan dibalik tatapan tajam dan penuh pemujaan akan dirinya.

Cinta.

Satu kata menakutkan namun juga menyenangkan disaat yang sama. Karena _eurofia_ ketika kau jatuh cinta begitu luar biasa indah hingga membuat mu tersenyum dan tertawa tanpa sadar layaknya orang gila. Tapi begitu cinta mengecewakan mu dengan berbagai cara kejamnya, kau akan menangis, meraung, mengumpat bahkan menyakiti dirimu sendiri tanpa sadar.

"Kau gila?"

Semula tatapan Luhan yang melebar terkejut berubah dingin, tak ada binar kehidupan atau juga binar bahagia layaknya orang yang senang karena mendapat pengakuan cinta dari seseorang.

Giliran Sehun yang terkejut. Terkejut dalam artian kenapa Luhan berubah kembali, maksudnya adalah setelah susah payah ia mendekati Luhan, membuat pemuda itu percaya, berbagi ciuman penuh sensasi manis yang memabukan bahkan mampu mengeluarkan suara Luhan yang selalu lelaki itu simpan dalam pita suaranya. Apa yang ia dapat? Ucapan yang mengatakan dirinya tak waras seperti layaknya pasien yang ia tangani selama ini.

Pernyataan cintanya malah dibalas dengan dingin. Demi tuhan! Tak tahukah pemuda mungil di pangkuannya ini jika Sehun bersunguh-sungguh?

Luhan bangkit berdiri, tak menghiraukan tatapan Sehun yang mengikuti. "Jawab aku." Di sentaknya lengan kurus Luhan hingga pemuda itu kembali terjatuh di pangkuannya. "Kurasa jawabannya cukup jelas." Dengan berani di balasnya tatapan penuh intimidasi milik Sehun.

"Berikan aku jawaban yang jelas, Lu." Pinta Sehun dengan tatapan lembut. Dokter muda itu tak cukup bodoh untuk menggunakan kekerasan atau bertindak kurang ajar. Kecuali ciuman tadi, karena Luhan juga terlihat menikmati pagutan mereka.

"Aku menolakmu, puas?" Setelah nya Luhan berdiri dengan cepat diikuti Sehun. "Bohong." Bantah Sehun dengan tegas, ia cukup yakin bisa memahami bahasa tubuh Luhan dan ia tak mungkin salah mengartikan jika mereka memiliki perasaan yang sama. Hanya saja Luhan masih takut, rasa takut itu pasti ada apalagi setelah melihat riwayatnya diberkas yang sempat tertukar dengan Chanyeol.

"Beri aku kesempatan dan akan-"

"Cukup!" Sentak Luhan kesal. Ia memberikan tatapan marah dan kebencian yang begitu nyata untuk Sehun. "Pergilah, aku perlu istirahat."

Tanpa perlu berbalik untuk sekedar melihat ekspresi diwajah Sehun, pemuda bermata rusa itu mengambil langkah menjauh menuju pintu kamar mandi. Menutup pintu dengan keras lalu menguncinya.

Sehun menjambak helaian rambut hitamnya dengan frustasi, kemudian meninju tembok tak bersalah disana dengan kekuatan penuh tanpa perduli rasa sakit dan berdenyut serta sedikit kulitnya yang terkelupas dan berdarah. Bagi Sehun, hatinya jauh lebih sakit. Ia pun melangkah keluar ruangan. Memasang wajah stoik andalannya, aura dingin yang membuat beberapa perawat melirik takut ketika berpapasan di lorong hingga mengabaikan sapaan sok akrab Chanyeol dan senyum bodohnya.

Tapi bukan berarti Sehun menyerah hanya karena di tolak satu kali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tittle: Oh Uisanim, Saranghae**

 **Author: Oh Maknae**

 **Rate: M**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama, Family**

 **Lenght: Chaptered**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story**

 **Warning: Bromance, Yaoi, Mature Content, Typo, DLDR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jadi bagaimana kabar Sehun hari ini?

Buruk tentu saja. Jika tidak dapat tidur, napsu makan yang hilang, berjalan mondar mandir layaknya terkurung, serta pikiran penuh dengan satu nama. Luhan, Luhan dan lagi Luhan.

Terkutuk lah otak Sehun yang tak mau mengenyahkan wajah manis si pemuda bernama Luhan itu dari sana.

Bahkan lingkaran gelap di bawah matanya cukup untuk menarik suara heboh dari sahabat idiotnya Park Chanyeol di parkiran ketika mereka bertemu. "Yo Sehun-ah, ada apa dengan matamu? Apa kau habis menyelesaikan tugas akhir atau apa?" Merasa lucu pemuda kelewat tinggi itu tertawa sendiri tanpa sebab.

"Kau sedang bersaing dengan si kungfu panda, huh?" Delikan sinis Sehun langsung membungkam mulut Chanyeol yang terdiam kaku di tempat. Ok, saatnya berhenti bercanda.

"Jadi, ada apa dengan dokter tampan kita tadi malam?" Dengan rangkulan bahu sok akrab yang langsung ditepis Sehun, lelaki bermarga Park itu hanya tersenyum lebar tanpa dosa disebelah Sehun.

Sehun masih tetap diam bahkan ketika mereka sampai didepan meja Sulli yang tersenyum manis dan mengucapkan selamat pagi seperti biasa. "Hei, tak sopan mengabaikan sapaan gadis cantik." Tegur Chanyeol yang di balas tatapan bosan Sehun yang berjalan menuju kamar pasiennya.

"Kenapa dengan dokter Oh?" Tanya Sulli memberikan file Chanyeol.

"Mungkin dia sedang ada masalah." Keduanya hanya tersenyum tipis tak yakin. "Jadi bagaimana dengan Luhan tadi malam? Apa sudah mau makan?" Jari gadis itu bergerak lincah diatas keyboard mencari data dari perawat yang bertugas tadi malam dikomputer. "Masih belum... bahkan perawat Kang mengatakan jika kepalanya hampir saja terkena lemparan Luhan."

Chanyeol meringis ngeri, bisa di bayangkan jika dirinya nanti mendapat sambutan yang sama dari Luhan. "Perawat mana yang kosong? Kurasa mereka harus membantuku." Tanya Chanyeol sambil mengetuk pena miliknya dikening, ia berpikir keras bagaimana harus memperlakukan Luhan dengan baik. Segila apapun sikapnya.

Juga ia berpikir haruskah memberitahukan hal ini pada Sehun atau tidak.

"Pagi ini ada beberapa perawat yang sedang kosong. Saya rasa anda bisa minta bantuan mereka, Dokter Park."

"Baiklah, ah semoga harimu berjalan dengan baik Sulli." Setelahnya Chanyeol mencari ruangan khusus dimana para perawat biasa berkumpul. Sebenarnya ada yang mengganjal benak Chanyeol, kenapa perilaku Luhan berubah menjadi agresif seperti itu padahal sebelumnya pemuda itu hanya diam.

Pasti ada pemicunya bukan? Apa mungkin ia harus bertanya pada Sehun? Karena terakhir kali temannya yang satu itu bertemu Luhan.

Setelah bertemu beberapa orang perawat yang bersedia membantu dirinya, Chanyeol bergegas kekamar Luhan. "Kalian siapa?" Para perawat tersebut mengangguk. Dengan hela napas berat, tangannya memutar kenop pintu dan masuk kedalam.

Prang!

"Astaga!" Kaget Chanyeol sambil memegang dada. Baru saja ia berhasil menghindar dari gelas yang dilrmpar ke arahnya, untung saja ia punya reflek bagus hingga gelas tersebut tidak menghantam kepala berharganya.

"Ya tuhan! Dokter Park anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya salah seorang perawat pria disana.

Dengan senyum kikuk Chanyeol mengangguk. "Luhan, kenapa kau melemparku hm?" Tanya Chanyeol setelah berhasil mendekati sosok Luhan yang lagi-lagi berada disudut kamar. "Apa aku mengganggumu?"

Luhan menatapnya nyalang. "Pergi?!" Raungnya memukuli Chanyeol ketika dokter tersebut hendak menyentuh bahunya. "Tenang lah Luhan." Sebisa mungkin Chanyeol menghindari pukulan bertubi-tubi dari Luhan tanpa menyakitinya. Beberapa kali pukulan Luhan mengenai bahu dan juga dada Chanyeol, rasanya lumayan sakit dan jika di teruskan ia bisa kewalahan. Jadi ketika Luhan lengah dengan sigap Chanyeol langsung memeluknya erat sekaligus menahan pergerakan Luhan yang berusaha memukul.

"Lepas?! Tidak! Lepaskan aku?!" Luhan terus meronta berusaha melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol, tapi tenaganya kalah jauh dari Chanyeol. "Sekarang suntik dia." Perintah Chanyeol yang langsung dituruti perawat disana. Dua orang perawat wanita membantu memegang Luhan agar ia berhenti meronta saat disuntik.

"Brengsek...kau...keparat." perlahan tubuh Luhan melemas setelah cairan tersebut berhasil disuntikan kedalam tubuhnya.

Kepala Luhan terjatuh lemas dibahu Chanyeol, "Kalian boleh pergi, terima kasih bantuannya." Mereka mengangguk sebentar sebelum keluar ruangan, menyisakan Chanyeol yang menggendong bridal tubuh Luhan yang tak sadarkan diri.

Di baringkan tubuh kecil itu diatas kasur, menyelimutinya hingga kedada dan merapikan rambut Luhan yang berantakan. "Hari ini kau mau berbicara walaupun marah-marah, setidaknyanya itu sebuah kemajuan Luhan." Di perhatikan nya wajah terlelap Luhan, terlihat dengan jelas gurat lelah dan juga ketakutan besar ketika Chanyeol hendak menyentuhnya tadi.

"Kau harus sembuh." Chanyeol mematikan lampu kamar Luhan. "Karena sadar atau tidak kau telah membuat Sehun jatuh cinta untuk yang pertama kalinya." Perlahan tubuh tinggi itu keluar ruangan. Meninggalkan Luhan yang masih tertidur dan setetes air mata yang mengalir dari sudut mata.

Sehun baru saja keluar dari kamar pasien terakhirnya hari ini, mencatat perkembangan terbaru dari setiap pasien nya dan memberi terapi yang sekiranya bisa membantu pasien mendapat sifat normalnya kembali. "Setelah ini lebih sering membawa pasien tadi keluar ruangan." Perawat wanita yang sedang mencatat perintah Sehun mengangguk. "Tentu saja dokter Oh." Perawat cantik dengan nama Wendy itu berjalan disamping Sehun.

Diam-diam ia melirik wajah Sehun, semburat merah hadir di pipinya menyadari jika Sehun sangatlah tampan hari ini. "Dokter Oh, bolehkah saya bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu." Jawab Sehun memasuki lift bersama Wendy. "Apa anda sudah memiliki kekasih?" Tanyanya malu-malu dan gugup. Sehun menekan tombol lantai dua tempat ruangannya berada. "Belum."

Dalam hati Wendy bersorak senang, ia mendekap buku rekap data pasien lebih erat di dadanya. "Apa anda sedang menyukai seseorang?" Sehun berhenti mengacak rambutnya, ia menatap Wendy yang jelas-jelas memperhatikannya dengan tatapan memuja. Bahkan dengan rambut yang berantakan seperti itu pun Sehun tetap terlihat tampan dimata Wendy, terkesan seksi malahan.

"Ya, aku menyukai seseorang." Senyum lembut hadir begitu saja dibibir Sehun ketika mengingat Luhan. Berbeda dengan Wendy yang terlihat kecewa, gadis itu menggigit bibirnya sedih. "Benarkah? Apa ia juga menyukai anda?" Cecarnya lagi mendadak ingin tahu perkembangan hubungan asmara Sehun, dokter yang sudah lama ia sukai.

Wajah Sehun langsung berubah kesal, rahangnya mengeras dan gemeletuk gigi terdengar. "Itu hal privasi perawat Son." Geram Sehun berusaha mengontrol emosinya agar tidak meledak detik itu juga.

Entah kenapa bayang-bayang saat Luhan menolaknya kembali berputar seolah sedang mengejeknya. "Permisi." Ucap Sehun keluar dari lift setelah pintu tersebut terbuka. Bahkan ia tak menghiraukan Wendy yang memanggil namanya. Seandainya saja Luhan sama seperti Wendy sudah pasti Sehun tak perlu bersusah payah mendapatkan hati pria itu. namun sifat semua orang berbeda bukan, apalagi Luhan baru saja mengalami pengkhiatan dari mantan kekasihnya dan juga tekanan besar atas kematian orang tuanya.

Ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Tapi apa? bahkan pengalamannya dengan cinta sangat tragis. tidak ada yang mati atau apa hanya saja ia belum pernah berpacaran apalagi jatuh cinta.

Payah!

Di acaknya rambut hitamnya lagi dengan gemas. Terkadang memiliki otak pintar tak menjamin ia akan selalu pintar disetiap situasi seperti menghadapi Luhan contohnya.

Mungkin ia harus menemui Chanyeol segera.

"Memikirkan sesuatu?" suara lembut wanita paruh baya menyadarkan Sehun dari lamunan. Ia tersenyum tipis ketika tangan sang ibu mengelus pipinya lembut. Makanan lezat buatan sang ibu terhidang diatas meja makan. " _Eomma_ perhatikan sekarang kau lebih banyak melamun, Sehun-ah." Oh Soyou, wanita cantik di usianya yang mulai menua menatap sayang putra tunggalnya.

Ayahnya sudah lama meninggal dunia. jadi mereka hanya hidup berdua saja. Beruntung setelah meninggal ayahnya meninggalkan harta yang lumayan banyak, ibunya membuka butik pakaian hasil rancangannya sendiri yang di minati hampir setiap lapisan kaum hawa. "Hanya pekerjaan." Sehun tak mungkin jujur jika ia menyukai pasiennya bukan? tak terbayang reaksi sang ibu jika tahu fakta tersebut. bisa-bisa ia disuruh menjauhi Luhan padahal mendekatinya saja sangat sulit.

"Jangan terlalu banyak bekerja." kalimat sama yang selalu di katakan ibunya jika Sehun mulai bekerja hingga larut. Hanya gumaman sambil lalu karena Sehun sibuk mengunyah _bulgogi_ kesukaannya. Suasana hening kembali menguasai ruang makan, tidak ada yang berniat memecah kesunyian sampai makanan mengisi perut masing-masing. "Lalu kapan kau akan membawa kekasihmu kerumah, Sehun?"

Uhuk uhuk

Dengan cepat Sehun menghabiskan segelas air putih yang diberikan ibunya. " _Eomma_ berhenti bertanya." Rengek Sehun mendapat kekehan geli ibunya. "Kenapa? bukankah wajar jika _Eomma_ menanyakan kekasihmu." dengusan kesal Sehun membuat wanita itu semakin tertawa senang. Di cubit nya pipi Sehun dengan gemas mendapat reaksi tak suka. "Aku tak punya kekasih." ujar Sehun ketus.

"Tidak lucu." Soyou bersedekap menatap Sehun yang membereskan meja makan. "Apa wajahmu kurang tampan hingga tak ada satu wanita pun yang menyukaimu?" Ayolah jangan tanyakan Sehun jika menyangkut wajahnya. Anjing milik Kai temannya juga pasti akan mengatakan jika Sehun amat lah tampan jika bisa bicara. "Baiklah sepertinya ide kencan buta harus di pertimbangkan sejak sekarang." ucap Soyou santai kembali mencuci piring.

"Tak perlu _eomma_ karena aku sudah menyukai seseorang."

"Benarkah?" oh tidak, seharusnya Sehun tak mengatakan hal tersebut pada ibunya. Lihat sekarang wanita itu terlihat antusias menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh minat, "Jadi siapa dia?"

Haruskah Sehun menceritakan yang sebenarnya?

"Jangan coba membohongi _eomma_." Mampus kau Oh Sehun dan mulut lancangmu! Sehun gugup melihat tatapan penuh selidik dari ibunya. Ia sedikit ragu untuk menceritakan semuanya tentang Luhan.

Mencoba terlihat tenang walau tak berhasil, Sehun berhasil buka suara juga. "Dia pasienku di rumah sakit _eomma_." Hening tapi Sehun melanjutkan. "Dia tidak gila tapi ia punya alasan kenapa harus berada disana." Soyou terlihat berpikir sebentar sebelum melempar pertanyaan yang menjadi awal Sehun menceritakan semuanya tanpa bisa berbohong. "Siapa namanya?"

Dengan menelan saliva perlahan, Sehun menjawab. "Namanya Luhan." Tambahan kalimat Sehun cukup membuat Soyou kaget sampai menjatuhkan gelas didekatnya. "Dan dia seorang lelaki, sama sepertiku."

.

.

.

.

Jika hari sebelumnya Luhan selalu mendapat kunjungan dari orang yang sama alias Sehun, pagi ini ia harus dikejutkan dengan kedatangan seorang wanita cantik yang ingin bertemu dengannya. Oh Soyou, dengan wajah cantik tapi arogan membuat Luhan tahu dengan pasti wajah Sehun sedikit banyak keturunan dari si ibu.

"Kau yang bernama Luhan, benar kan?"

Ia hanya mengganguk, bukan bermaksud tak sopan hanya saja Luhan bingung harus bagaimana bersikap didepan ibunya Sehun. "Kau benar seorang pria?" Tanya Soyou tak yakin, ia memegang dagu Luhan. Menggerakkan ke kanan juga ke kiri hanya untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. "Ada jakun!" Seru Soyou begitu melihat tonjolan jakun kecil dileher Luhan.

Sebenarnya Luhan risih tapi ia tak enak jika harus menampik tangan ibunya Sehun. "Kau mendapatkan restuku."

Kalimat Soyou barusan tentu saja menjadi tanda tanya bagi Luhan. Maksudnya ia tak mengenal wanita ini selain nama juga statusnya sebagai ibu dari dokter yang sudah mengucapkan cinta. "Maaf? Apa maksud anda?" Melihat wajah kebingungan Luhan, wanita itu hanya tertawa sebentar sebelum mengelus kepala Luhan dengan sayang.

"Aku merestui hubunganmu dengan Sehun." Ucapnya mengagetkan Luhan. "Sudah lama aku ingin melihat kekasih dari anakku, Sehun." Di genggamnya kedua tangan Luhan, "Walau kalian memiliki gender yang sama tapi aku merestui kalian." Ujarnya dengan senyum tulus.

Memberanikan diri, Luhan coba bertanya sesuatu yang mengusiknya. "Kenapa anda tidak menentang hubungan kami, Soyou-ssi? Bukankah _gay_ adalah hal yang aneh dan menjijikan." Nada kecewa diakhir kalimat Luhan tentu saja bisa didengar Soyou. "Memang _gay_ adalah hal tabu, tapi bagiku selama itu untuk kebahagian Sehun semua bukan masalah." Jawab Soyou dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Bocah lelaki ku sudah cukup lama menderita untuk membuatku bahagia, jadi begitu dia menemukan kebahagiaannya mana mungkin aku bersikap egois? Sebagai seorang ibu melihat kebahagiaan anaknya adalah hal paling penting." Jawaban dari Soyou sedikit banyak mengingatkan pada keluarganya.

Seandainya saja orang tuanya seperti ibu Sehun, mungkin mereka masih ada didunia ini dan ia tak harus berakhir ditempat ini. Tapi bukan berarti Luhan ingin mengulang kisah cinta palsunya dengan Yifan. Ia bahkan tak sudi mengingat lelaki itu.

Usapan dipipi dari Soyou tanpa sadar membuat setetes air mata Luhan jatuh. "Maaf... aku hanya..." belum sempat Luhan menjelaskan kenapa ia menangis, Soyou memeluknya erat memberi elusan pelan dipunggung. "Tak apa menangislah, anggap saja aku ini ibumu." Sehun memang menceritakan semuanya tadi malam, jadi Soyou bisa mengerti jika Luhan merindukan kedua orang tuanya yang telah meninggal.

Sempat ragu Luhan membalas pelukan Soyou, namun begitu ia berhasil memeluk wanita itu tanpa bisa ditahan tangisannya langsung pecah. Ibu dari Sehun itu sendiri tak telihat keberatan jika baju bagian bahunya basah, malah dengan sabar wanita itu mengelus kepala Luhan sambil membisikkan kata penenang.

Diluar kamar ada Sehun yang mencoba masuk kedalam, dirinya cukup khawatir jika ibunya mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk tentang Luhan. Misalnya mencoba menentang hubungan mereka -padahal ia belum memiliki hubungan khusus selain dokter dan pasien- atau menekan mental Luhan dengan kalimat pedas.

Namun sosok jangkung Chanyeol menghalangi ia ke sana. Padahal Sehun tidak punya kesabaran ekstra untuk menahan amarahnya pada Chanyeol, tapi lorong rumah sakit juga beberapa perawat yang sesekali lewat terpaksa membuat Sehun menahan semua sumpah serapahnya diujung lidah.

Ia tak mau amarahnya berakibat dengan image buruk dirinya sebagai seorang dokter.

"Menyingkirlah!" Bentak Sehun kesal. Tapi Chanyeol hanya menggeleng sambil menghalangi pergerakannya yang ingin masuk ke kamar rawat Luhan. "Kau boleh masuk setelah _eomma_ mu keluar."

Di dorongnya tubuh Chanyeol ke samping, tapi lelaki jangkung itu menahan tangan Sehun hingga terjadi aksi tarik menarik seperti tadi disana. Mengabaikan tatapan heran dari pada perawat yang lewat namun tak berani menghentikan mereka berdua. "Kalian sedang apa?" Suara Soyou berhasil menghentikan keduanya. Mata Soyou tampak sembab sehabis menangis, " _Eomma_ menangis?" Seakan lupa niat awalnya, Sehun memeluk ibunya erat.

Soyou sendiri hanya tersenyum, senang bila anaknya tak ragu memeluknya jika ia menangis. "Tidak sayang." Di dorongnya pelan tubuh Sehun memberi jarak. "Pergilah masuk, Luhan lebih membutuhkan mu sekarang."

Belum sempat Sehun protes, wanita itu mendorong tubuh Sehun masuk kedalam kamar rawat Luhan. "Kemari _eomma_ biar kupeluk." Dengan senang hati Soyou memeluk Chanyeol, ia memang akrab dengan sahabat Sehun yang satu ini. Bahkan sudah menganggapnya sebagai anak.

Cukup lama Chanyeol memeluk Soyou sebelum wanita itu minta diantar ke parkiran. Sepanjang perjalanan Soyou memutuskan bertanya beberapa hal tentang Luhan, ia ingin lebih mengenal sosok Luhan yang berhasil membuat anaknya jatuh cinta.

.

.

.

.

Sehun tak tahu pasti apa yang dibicarakan ibunya dengan Luhan, tapi apapun itu sudah pasti sedikit banyaknya mengenai alasan Luhan berada disini. Menjadikan bahu sebagai sandaran serta dada bidangnya tumpuan untuk Luhan menangis, yang bisa ia lakukan hanya memberi usapan dikepala untuk menenangkan.

Kemeja yang ia pakai basah karena air mata, hatinya terasa tak nyaman menemukan Luhan menangis dalam keadaan rapuh dan butuh sandaran. "Maaf" tak tahu kenapa kata itu yang terlontar dari mulutnya, tapi Sehun merasa kalimat itu yang pastas di ucapkan.

Luhan sendiri hanya mengangguk, masih terisak meluapkan rasa rindunya pada Sehun. Jemarinya memeluk punggung Sehun seerat mungkin, entah kemana hilangnya semua penolakan yang selalu ia berikan untuk Sehun selama ini. "Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf." Ucap Luhan dengan suara serak.

Wajah memerah dengan bekas air mata dipipi cukup membuat hati Sehun mencelos sedih, "Lupakan apapun hal yang membuatmu menangis." Di usapnya bekas air mata Luhan, "Mata indah ini tak boleh mengeluarkan air mata lagi." Dikecupnya pelan kedua mata Luhan yang menutup, menikmati perasaan sayang Sehun kedalam hatinya.

Dengan berani Luhan menangkup wajah Sehun, duduk diatas pangkuan lelaki itu sembari menatap kedua mata tajamnya. "Hanya sekali jadi dengarkan baik-baik Sehun, karena aku tak akan mengulang kalimat yang sama lagi nanti." Belum sempat Sehun mengatakan sesuatu, bibir Luhan lebih dulu mengecup bibir Sehun yang membeku.

"Saranghae, Dokter Oh."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

Akhirnya update lagi. Haha sorry kalo lama tp gua emang sibuk kuliah dan tugas yang numpuk kaga bisa di abaikan. Niat sebelumnya mau discontinue ini ff tp karna ada beberapa saran dan masukan agar tetep lanjut akhirnya di update jg. Gua kaga bisa janji buat fast update tp kalo udh selesai ngetik chapter selanjutnya pasti di update.


End file.
